


Just marry me already

by softshumjr



Series: Tumblr Writing [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: Alec and Magnus are having a lazy morning. They're so incredibly in love that Alec asks a question without thinking about it first.prompt: “Just marry me already.” & “Did I just say that out loud?”





	Just marry me already

**Author's Note:**

> just the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff :D actually, it's just so sappy but i have no regrets. they deserve to be happy.  
> i hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

It was a sunny morning. One of the very rare occassions when Magnus didn’t have any clients and Alec didn’t need to be in the Institute for the rest of the day. They could spend it in Magnus' loft without worrying about their professional lives.

It was nice to just be together, pretend like the real world didn’t exist. Their own bubble of cuddles, kisses and laughs. No phone calls, no people barging in without knocking. Just the two of them talking about everything and nothing.

Even though it’s been three years since their first meeting, they were always learning new things about each other, sharing stories about their lives before they knew each other. They talked a lot about their lives now. Alec would talk about the missions or his siblings or complain about the Clave and Magnus would share some stories about his clients who were always very particular people. Alec always knew that Magnus would never run out of his stories but it turned out he also had many stories to tell. Thanks to Magnus he realised he wasn’t as ordinary as he had always thought.

They were in the kitchen in Magnus’ loft. Alec was finishing making pancakes and Magnus was sitting on the counter, right next to him, waiting for their breakfast to be done.

Alec loved cooking for Magnus and his boyfriend always appreciated a homecooked meal. Alec never thought he could have this. Even after all those years, he couldn't stop being amazed that he was allowed to have this domesticity, this happiness.

Magnus was laughing at one of Alec’s jokes and all Alec could think about was how beautiful Magnus was. His nose was crinkling up when he was laughing, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back just a little bit, showing off his Adam’s apple even more and making Alec want to kiss it.

“Come here,” Magnus said and Alec stood between his legs immediately, fitting in perfectly.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him. It was a series of short pecks on the lips and then he moved to kiss along Alec’s jawline and right under his earlobe. Despite the fact that it was a completely innocent situation, Alec couldn't help a shiver that went through his whole body.

They were laughing and smiling, they both felt so carefree.

Alec’s hands were on Magnus’ hips and now he was kissing Magnus, burying his face in the crook of his neck, leaving hot kisses on his collarbone and earning some soft moans from Magnus.

“Just marry me already,” Alec breathed out. He immediately stopped kissing Magnus and freezed. He stood straight and wasn't able to blink. “Did I just say that out loud?” He was looking at Magnus and trying to fight the blush that he knew was about to show up in a second. “I mean- just ignore me? I didn’t-”

Magnus was still sitting on the counter, his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “You didn’t what?” he asked. Alec was struggling with reading his facial expression. “You didn’t mean it?”

“No, of course I meant it,” Alec replied at the speed of light. "Of course I did. I just didn’t want to put you in the spot because I don’t know if-”

“Alexander,” Magnus gave him the biggest smile and kissed him slowly. “I would love to marry you.” He cupped Alec’s cheek and caressed the soft skin with his thumb. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec replied without any hint of hesitation and his smile matched Magnus'. “Can you wait here for a second, please?”

Magnus raised his eyebrow in confusion but nodded anyway.

Alec went quickly and searched for a small box that was safely hidden in the pocket of his leather jacket that was on the rack. He kept it there for some time now, always too afraid to actually ask the question or never finding the right time.

He came back to the kitchen where Magnus hadn’t moved an inch. His legs were hanging down loosely and he was looking expectantly at his now fiancé. Alec was still too shocked to acknowledge this fact yet. _Magnus said yes._

Alec stood between Magnus’ legs again and opened the box. There was a ring in it. It was simple yet fancy in its own way. As soon as Alec noticed it in the shop, he thought of Magnus. It was made out of platinum, with two diamonds on each side and a blue sapphire right in the middle. “The sapphire is supposed to symbolize honesty, fidelity, and the soul. And I just thought it would really suit you because that's what I associate with you,” he said without really looking at Magnus. “But I can totally give it back and we could choose something else,” he added quickly.

At this point Magnus’ eyes were glistening with tears that he was really trying to hold back. “It’s perfect, I love it so much. Thank you,” he managed to say and then kissed Alec properly. “Now I need to find the perfect ring for you,” he added and a single tear managed to escape.

Alec laughed softly and wiped the tear from Magnus’ cheek. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. The warmth of Magnus surrounded and grounded him, allowing himself to finally believe in his own happiness. _Their happiness._ “I still can't believe you actually said yes," he said. "I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like a visual, this is the ring alec gave magnus  
> <https://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/mens-triple-twist-ring/mens-round-sapphire-platinum-ring-with-diamond/1bj80>


End file.
